


Cunning Linguist

by Warp5Complex_Archivist



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-08
Updated: 2006-03-07
Packaged: 2018-08-16 03:48:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 10,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8085883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warp5Complex_Archivist/pseuds/Warp5Complex_Archivist
Summary: T'Pol and Sato. (04/15/2003)





	1. The Hoshi Bop

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Kylie Lee, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Warp 5 Complex](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Warp_5_Complex), the software of which ceased to be maintained and created a security hazard. To make future maintenance and archive growth easier, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but I may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Warp 5 Complex collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/Warp5Complex).

Ensign Hoshi Sato woke up to music. She had programmed the computer to wake her with a song ever morning at 7:00 AM. Today's selection was Madonna's "Into the Groove".

Getting up out of bed, Hoshi took off her nightgown and let it fall to the floor. She walked over to her desk and sat in the chair. She turned on her computer.

"Open directory: Sailor Moon." Hoshi said.

Her computer did as commanded.

"Open directory: hentai." Hoshi continued. "Open directory: Uranus and Neptune. Open file: 69-001.jpg."

An erotic drawing of Amara and Michelle performing simultaneous oral sex on each other opened on Hoshi's viewscreen.

Hoshi kicked her chair back to give herself room, spread her legs apart, and started to gently rub her vagina. This was part of Hoshi's morning routine. Before getting dressed, she would masturbate, so she wouldn't be sexually aroused while on duty. Doing it to music about masturbation made it even more enjoyable.

"Only when I'm dancin' can I feel this free. At night, I lock the doors, and no one else can see. I'm tired of dancin' here all by myself. Tonight, I wanna dance with someone else."

Not that Hoshi didn't get sexually aroused while on duty. She found the Vulcan science officer very attractive. She wasn't sure why. T'Pol often put her down with her dry remarks. Still, she was a hottie. Hoshi smiled as she wondered what T'Pol would think if she knew that Hoshi masturbated to pictures of 16-year-old animated girls.

Hoshi suddenly had a great idea. "Access Enterprise main computer. Open profile image of Sub-Commander T'Pol."

A picture of T'Pol opened on Hoshi's viewscreen. It was a standard face-forward image that every Starfleet officer had taken. In T'Pol's case, it was taken when she was assigned to the Enterprise. Still, it was attractive enough for the linguistics officer.

Hoshi inserted her left index finger into her vagina as she stared at the image with lustful eyes. She rapidly stimulated her clitoris. Hoshi imagined what T'Pol would look like naked, what it would be like to hold her, to kiss her, to make sweet love to her.

To fuck her.

Hoshi moaned softly as she had an orgasm. She withdrew her finger from her vagina and brought it up to her mouth. She sucked on her finger and licked her cum off of it and her palm.

"Close all files and directories." she said.

The computer complied. Hoshi shut it off and stood up. She walked over to her dresser and put on her pair of panties and socks. Then she went to her closet and put on her Starfleet uniform.

"Touch my body if you move in time. Now I know you're mine."

Hoshi didn't really have any friends on the Enterprise, let alone a girlfriend. She decided that she was going to make friends with T'Pol and try to develop a close relationship with her. She guessed that, even though T'Pol was Vulcan, she must get excited (or whatever Vulcans would call it) more often than every seven years.

As Hoshi left her quarters and took the turbolift to the bridge, she began to scheme how she would go about winning the T'Pol's heart.

"Perhaps I'll start with a handshake." Hoshi decided with a grin.


	2. The Perfume Test

Hoshi exited the turbolift and set foot on the bridge.

Captain Jonathan Archer was seated in his chair. Lt. Malcolm Reed was at Tactical. Ensign Travis Mayweather was at the helm.

Sub-Commander T'Pol was at her science station. Hoshi gave her a quick glance and smiled at her. T'Pol's face remained expressionless.

Hoshi looked at Archer. "Reporting for duty, sir."

"Had breakfast yet, Hoshi?" Jonathan asked.

"Not yet."

"There aren't any ships in sensor range. Go on."

Hoshi smiled. "Thank you, sir."

"You can go, too, T'Pol." Jonathan said.

"Thank you, sir." T'Pol stood up and followed Hoshi into the turbolift.

After the doors closed, and they were on their way, Hoshi turned and stared at T'Pol, taking in her beauty: full lips, large breasts, a firm shapely ass.

T'Pol looked over at Hoshi. "Why are you staring at me?"

"I...was just thinking." Hoshi said. "We didn't exactly get off to a good start. I know you think I'm a wuss."

"Not really." T'Pol said. "I did talk down to you on our first mission, and, for that, I apologize."

Hoshi waved it off. "It's all right. I'd like to be your friend. That is...if it's okay with you."

T'Pol thought about it for a moment then nodded. "I'm willing to be your friend as well."

Hoshi extended her left hand to T'Pol. T'Pol looked at it for a moment, then she shook it. T'Pol made a face and sniffed the air.

"Is there a problem?" Hoshi asked.

"No." T'Pol said.

They released each other's hand.

"Did you forget to comb your hair this morning, Ensign?" T'Pol asked.

"Oh. Oops." Hoshi said, embarassed. "Guess I kinda forgot."

The turbolift stopped, and the doors opened.

Hoshi and T'Pol walked into the mess hall. They got in line for breakfast. They did have long to wait, since most of the crew had already eaten and were on duty.

Hoshi got a plate of hash browns and bacon from the staffer and a glass of orange juice from the beverage dispenser. T'Pol got a plate of vegetables from the staffer and a glass of water from the beverage dispenser.

Hoshi and T'Pol sat next to each other at a long, empty table.

"So,...how do you like the Enterprise so far?" Hoshi asked.

"It's fine." T'Pol said. "The crew is...resourceful and...creative and...determined."

Hoshi shook her head in disappointment. "You used a run-on sentence."

T'Pol gave her a stare. "I apologize."

"What do you like to do for fun?" Hoshi asked.

"I don't have fun." T'Pol replied. "It's a waste of time."

"So, what do you do when you're not working?" Hoshi asked.

"I usually meditate or perform physical exercises." T'Pol told her.

"That's it?" Hoshi asked. "What about games?"

"I do play some games that require strategy." T'Pol said.

"Ever play chess?" Hoshi asked.

"Yes." T'Pol said. "I find it a good mental exercise."

"Do you listen to any music?" Hoshi asked.

"Yes. Soft instrumentals help me meditate." T'Pol said.

"I like 1980s pop and rock." Hoshi said. "Japanese pop, too."

"Perhaps we can exchange audio files." T'Pol said.

"Come to my quarters tonight when our shift is over." Hoshi said. "I'll cook us dinner, and we can listen to music."

"All right." T'Pol agreed.

Hoshi gulped down her orange juice. "Bleh! Tastes watery. The fountain didn't add enough concentrate."

T'Pol finished her water. "We should get back to the bridge."

Hoshi and T'Pol stood up, walked over to the staffer, and handed him their plates and glasses.

"Please fix the orange juice mixture in the fountain." Hoshi told him.

Hoshi and T'Pol walked out of the mess hall. They went into the turbolift and headed to the bridge.

Hoshi halted the turbolift. "I gotta stop by my quarters and comb my hair."

"I'll see you in a few minutes." T'Pol said.

Hoshi nodded and exited the turbolift. She walked to her quarters. Hoshi went into her restroom and combed her hair. As she was combing, she kept thinking about how her handshake had affected T'Pol. She knew the Vulcan's heightened sense of smell would pick up on the odor.

Deciding that her hair looked okay, Hoshi walked back into the main room. She unzipped and unbuttoned her pants and pulled them down. She also pulled her panties down. Then she sat on her bed.

Hoshi inserted her left index and middle fingers into her vagina and masturbated herself. She thought about T'Pol. About her lips. About her breasts. After a few minutes, panting in excitement, Hoshi cummed onto her hand. Withdrawing her fingers from her cunt, Hoshi wiped all of her juices on her neck. She was sure this would get T'Pol excited.

Hoshi stood up, pulled up her panties and pants, buttoned, and zipped. She exited her quarters and went to the turbolift.

After being carried the short distance, Hoshi exited the turbolift and walked onto the bridge again. She went over to her station and sat down.

Hoshi kept glancing over at T'Pol. The Vulcan definitely picked up Hoshi's scent. The linguistics officer enjoyed putting her in this uncomfortable situation, but she enjoyed watching it even more.

The shift was uneventful. Hoshi and T'Pol both skipped lunch, since Hoshi promised a big meal for dinner.

At 6:00 PM, Hoshi and T'Pol went off duty.

The two of them walked to the turbolift.

"Wanna have dinner with me and Trip tonight?" Jonathan asked T'Pol. "Not tonight." T'Pol told him. "Ensign Sato is cooking dinner for me and herself."

"Okay." the Captain said. Some other time, then."

T'Pol nodded, and she and Hoshi entered the turbolift. The doors slid closed.

"I need to go to my quarters and shower before we dine." T'Pol said.

"Fine. I gotta go to the mess hall and make dinner." Hoshi told her. "Come to my quarters at 7:30."

T'Pol nodded. Hoshi inwardly grinned at the sight of T'Pol trying her best to ignore the scent.

After the turbolift deposited her on the correct deck, Hoshi walked into the mess hall and got permission from the chef to cook.

Hoshi grinned as she worked on the dish. "This is one dinner that T'Pol won't soon forget."


	3. The First Date

Hoshi set the plate of beef and the bowl of vegetables on the small table in her quarters. She sniffed the food. It smelled delicious. But she held off congratulating herself on a good job. The true test would come when T'Pol tasted the dish. Hoshi added the bowl of Somen noodles and two tall glasses, each filled with Pepsi Cola. Finally, she added two plates, napkins, forks, and knives. She added a piece of beef, Teriyaki sauce, noodles, and vegetables to each plate.

Hoshi walked over and turned the light down halfway, so it wasn't completely dark, but it wasn't bright either. She picked what she judged to be a romantic level of illumination. She wasn't allowed to have an open flame on the ship, so candles were out. All that remained was for dinner guest to arrive.

The door chimed. Hoshi checked the time. T'Pol arrived precisely on schedule. Combing her hair one last time, Hoshi walked into the main room and pressed a button.

The door slid open. T'Pol was standing in the corridor. She was dressed in her uniform—a stark contrast to the casual black dress pants and white, long-sleeved dress shirt that Hoshi wore.

"Good evening, T'Pol." Hoshi greeted.

"Good evening, Ensign." T'Pol said.

"We're off-duty. You can call me Hoshi."

T'Pol gave a slight nod. "Very well. Good evening, Hoshi."

"Come in." Hoshi invited.

T'Pol walked into Hoshi's quarters, and Hoshi closed the door.

"Your illumination is at an odd level." T'Pol noted.

"I lowered the light." Hoshi told her.

"Why?" T'Pol asked.

"To make it seem more like evening." Hoshi knew that was only one of her reasons.

The two of them walked over to the table and sat down next to each other.

T'Pol stared at the beef on her plate, then she looked up at Hoshi. "I don't eat meat."

"What?" Hoshi asked, surprised. "You didn't tell me that you're a vegetarian."

"You didn't ask me." T'Pol countered.

"Why would I have to ask you?" Hoshi asked. "I assume that people are meat-eaters until they tell me otherwise. Anyway, who's a vegetarian anymore?"

"The Vulcan race." T'Pol told her.

"Oh." Hoshi said. "Well, try some of the Teriyaki beef. It's good."

"Perhaps you've forgotten." T'Pol said. "I don't eat meat."

"Can't you at least try it?" Hoshi asked.

T'Pol stared at her. "I would rather suspend usage of my nasal numbing agent."

"Fine. I'll just throw it out." Hoshi said, upset. She stood up, picked up T'Pol's plate, and walked off.

T'Pol felt some guilt at being so cold to her. "Wait."

Hoshi stopped and turned around.

T'Pol looked at her. "You've worked hard on it. I should eat it."

"Do you want to eat it?" Hoshi asked.

T'Pol thought about this for a moment, then she gave a slight nod.

"Yes." T'Pol replied with some difficulty. "It's already dead, so it would be logical for me to eat it, rather than let it go to waste."

Hoshi walked back over to the table, placed the plate in front of T'Pol, and sat down.

T'Pol picked up her fork and knife, cut a slice of beef, and stuck it in her mouth. She chewed on it slowly, then she swallowed it. "It's good."

Hoshi smiled and started eating as well. "Want some music?"

"All right." T'Pol agreed.

Hoshi stood up and walked over to her computer. She turned it on.

"Open directory: music." Hoshi said. "Open directory: Cyndi Lauper. Open file: She Bop.wav"

Music started playing. Hoshi opened a jar, dipped her fingers in it, and splashed her juices on her neck and face. She closed the jar and walked back over to the table. She sat down next to T'Pol.

"Do I wanna go out with a lion's roar? Huh, yeah, I wanna go south 'n' get me some more. Hey, they say that a stitch in time saves nine. They say I better stop, or I'll go blind. Oop, she bop, she bop."

"This Earth song has no logic to it." T'Pol said.

Hoshi smiled and pointed her fork at T'Pol. "You made an assumption without doing any research on 20th century Earth. Who's illogical?"

"I retract my statement." T'Pol conceded. "What's the song about?"

"Female masturbation." Hoshi replied.

T'Pol raised an eyebrow.

"Does the song bother you, now that you know?" Hoshi asked.

"It's all right." T'Pol said.

"Do you ever do it?" Hoshi asked.

"Yes." T'Pol replied. "To relieve my sexual urges."

"How often do you do it?" Hoshi asked.

"Once a night." T'Pol replied. "You?"

"Once in the morning and twice at night." Hoshi replied. "More often if I have insomnia."

"You humans get aroused far too easily." T'Pol told her.

"It's not that I'm aroused." Hoshi said. "Sometimes I do it just for fun."

"Fun?" T'Pol asked.

"Yeah." Hoshi replied. "Sometimes I want to make myself aroused."

"Why?" T'Pol asked.

Hoshi shrugged. "It's fun." She paused for a moment and mentally debated whether she wanted to ask her next question. "What do you think about when you do it?"

"Erotic imagery." T'Pol replied.

Hoshi grinned. "What do you find erotic?"

T'Pol stared at her. "Why are you so interested in this?"

"Does this upset you?" Hoshi asked.

"No." T'Pol said. "It's just that my research did not reveal sexual fantasies to be an appropriate topic for dinner conversation."

"I'm sorry." Hoshi said. "Look, there's something that I want to confess. I was the one that translated your letter from Vulcan, but I didn't read it. I ran it through the translator and gave it to Trip. I felt guilty for doing it. I just had to tell you."

"You were obeying orders. You don't need to apologize." T'Pol told her.

"Yes, I do." Hoshi said. "I'm really sorry, T'Pol."

T'Pol was silent for a moment. "You're forgiven."

Hoshi smiled. "Try the Pepsi."

T'Pol picked up her glass and sipped her Pepsi. "This beverage is carbonated. It's unhealthy."

"Part of the fun of eating food is enjoying some guilty pleasures." Hoshi told her. "Haven't you ever eaten anything that was bad for you?"

No." T'Pol replied.

Hoshi stared at her. "Really?"

T'Pol looked at her uneasily. "Pecan pie. I indulge myself every so often."

Hoshi grinned. "Trip, huh?"

T'Pol nodded. "Yes."

"You lied to me." Hoshi realized. "Why?"

T'Pol felt uncomfortable. "I suppose I was reluctant to disclose my eating habits."

"Why? You just threw them all to Hell in the last few minutes." Hoshi replied with a smile. "Were you ashamed?"

"No." T'Pol replied, getting more defensive. "My choice was logical. Commander Tucker said pecan pie is good for the soul."

"Is the idea of a soul logical?" Hoshi asked.

"Is dismissing the idea any more logical?" T'Pol countered.

"Hey, I'm a Catholic. I believe in souls. I was just arguing a point." Hoshi replied. "Let's drop this topic and finish our dinner. Then we'll listen to some more music. I'll even teach you how to dance."

T'Pol stared at her. "Dance?"


	4. The Lonely Night

Hoshi came back to her quarters after taking the dishes to the mess hall. "So, ready to begin your first dancing lesson?" Hoshi asked T'Pol.

"Yes." T'Pol replied.

Hoshi and T'Pol walked over to Hoshi's computer.

"Close all files and directories." Hoshi said. "Open directory: music. Open directory: Divinyls. Open file: I Touch Myself.wav."

Music started playing. Hoshi placed her right hand on T'Pol's waste and held T'Pol's right hand with her left.

"Put your left hand on my shoulder." Hoshi said.

T'Pol did as told.

"I love myself; I want you to love me. When I feel down, I want you above me. I search myself; I want you to find me. I forget myself; I want you to remind me.

I don't want anybody else. When I think about you, I touch myself. Oh, I don't want anybody else. Oh, no. Oh, no. Oh, no."

"Hoshi, do you have an obsession with masturbation songs?" T'Pol asked.

"No, just a love of them." Hoshi replied. "Now, look at my feet. One, two. One, two. One, two."

Hoshi led T'Pol through the dance steps.

"Now look up at my face." Hoshi told her.

T'Pol looked up and made eye contact with Hoshi. They slowly danced across the room.

"You're doing great!" Hoshi told her with a grin.

"It wasn't difficult to memorize the steps." T'Pol replied.

Hoshi leaned closer to T'Pol, moving her neck closer to the Vulcan's face.

T'Pol's nose picked up an odor. She started to feel uncomfortable.

"What's the matter?" Hoshi asked. "Is you nasal numbing agent wearing off?"

"Yes." T'Pol said. "Hoshi,...what are you wearing?"

"Perfume." Hoshi replied. "Well, I guess you'd call it cologne, really. Do you like it?"

"I..." T'Pol pulled away slightly. "I believe I've mastered slow dancing. Maybe you should put on some fast music."

Hoshi knew that T'Pol was being aroused. Now she had to decide how to proceed from here.

"Close all files and directories." Hoshi said. "Open directory: music. Open directory: Bubblegum Crisis. Open directory: original. Open directory: English. Open file: There's a Hurricane Tonight.wav."

The song changed. It was a faster beat, so Hoshi and T'Pol started dancing faster. Hoshi spun T'Pol around.

"Better?" Hoshi asked.

"Yes." T'Pol replied.

"Tonight, a hurricane! Feel the hurricane, spending this lonely night loving you! (Loving you.) Tonight, a hurricane! Touch me, hurricane! Show me your love with your touch! Burning touch!"

Hoshi tried dancing somewhat erotically, but T'Pol appeared to be unaffected by it.

After the song was over, Hoshi played some other rock and pop songs and taught T'Pol more dance moves.

After two hours, Hoshi shut off the music.

"Thank you for dinner," T'Pol said, "and for the dance lessons."

"Maybe we can do this again sometime." Hoshi suggested.

T'Pol nodded. "Yes."

The two of them walked to the door.

"Good night, T'Pol." Hoshi said.

"Good night, Hoshi." T'Pol replied.

T'Pol pressed the button, and the door opened. She stepped out into the corridor, and the door closed, leaving Hoshi alone in her quarters.

Hoshi went into her bathroom and took off her clothes. She took a nice, warm shower, during which she masturbated to a mental image of T'Pol. This time, as Hoshi's fingers rubbed against the walls of her vagina, it was more pleasurable. Perhaps it was because Hoshi had gotten to know T'Pol as a person, rather than as merely a hot chick with an attitude. T'Pol was more real to her now—someone she could truly love.

After her shower, Hoshi dried herself, put on her pajamas, and sat down in front of her computer.

"Begin audio-visual recording." Hoshi said. "Personal log, Ensign Hoshi Sato, August 1st, 2151: I invited T'Pol for dinner tonight. She arrived at 7. We had beef, vegetables, and Pepsi. I found out she's a vegetarian, but she ate it anyway. She told me she eats pecan pie. How naughty! Then I taught her how to dance. She left shortly after 9:30. I masturbated in the shower. She's so gorgeous. After getting to know her a bit over dinner, I wanna fuck her more than ever. We'll see what happens tommorow. End recording, save, and close."

Hoshi shut off her computer, stood up, walked over to her bed, pulled down the covers, turned the light the rest of the way down, and got into bed. She soon drifted off into a nice, peaceful sleep.

However, T'Pol was neither peaceful nor sleeping.

Her mind was occupied with thoughts of her dinner with Hoshi. She had turned away from her Vulcan principles by engaging in several illogical acts. She was now a carnivore. She drank a drink that was loaded with sugar. She danced. The purpose of dancing is to have fun. Vulcans don't have fun. Then T'Pol went back in her mind to the breaking of her engagement and the consumption of the pecan pie.

When she had first come aboard the Enterprise, T'Pol knew that she was the only Vulcan on the ship. She knew the humans treated her differently, looked at her differently, talked to her differently. Despite offers of friendship from the rest of the senior crew, T'Pol felt alone.

Now that she'd broken so many Vulcan customs, her own people would think less of her. In a way, T'Pol felt more lonely now that she had a real friend on this ship than when she had none, for she had lost her grip on her logic.

And it scared her.


	5. No Logic

Hoshi entered the mess hall and got a bowl of cereal for breakfast.

She saw T'Pol sitting at a table by herself, eating a pancakes with syrup.

Hoshi walked over to her. "Good morning."

T'Pol didn't look at her. "Good morning."

"May I sit here?" Hoshi asked.

"If you want."

Hoshi sat down next to T'Pol and started eating her cereal.

"Pancakes with syrup." Hoshi noted. "Trying out more human food, are you?"

"Yes."

"Are you okay?"

"No." T'Pol said. "I went into deep meditation last night. I thought about our dinner and dancing last night."

"And it's illogical, right?" Hoshi guessed.

"Yes. I've lapsed. I've given in to my impulses."

"T'Pol, I'm not going to pretend that I know everything about Vulcans, but I know they're not perfect. They sometimes slip. Isn't the Kolinahr the final purging of emotions?"

"Yes."

"That's done by Vulcan Masters, right?"

"Yes."

"So, most Vulcans are still emotional sometimes."

"Yes."


	6. An Apology

Hoshi entered the mess hall.

She saw T'Pol sitting at a table by herself, eating vegetables.

Hoshi got in the lunch line. "A slice of pecan pie, please."

She got her pie and walked over to T'Pol's table.

"May I sit here?" Hoshi asked.

T'Pol didn't look at her. "I'd prefer that you don't."

Hoshi sat down. "T'Pol, can we talk, please? Today, it's been two months since we last spoke to each other off-duty. You keep avoiding me."

"Does that surprise you?"

"Will you please look at me?"

T'Pol reluctantly raised her eyes and met Hoshi's eyes.

"I'm sorry." Hoshi told her. "I'm very sorry that I came on to you. It was wrong of me."

T'Pol just stared at her with that odd smile-like expression that she often wore. "Yes, it was. Is that all?"

"No. I...I would like it if we could be friends again."

"We should I be your friend?" T'Pol asked.

"T'Pol, I've had a crush on you ever since I first saw you." Hoshi told her.

"Why didn't you just tell me?" T'Pol asked her. "Why'd you try to seduce me?"

"If I didn't try to break your rigid Vulcan discipline, would you have given a romantic relationship with me a chance?"

"No. I would've told you that such a relationship is illogical—that it can't lead to offspring."

"See?" Hoshi asked. "I evoked emotion from you, but at least, that way, I stood a chance of you becoming romantic with me."

"That may me," T'Pol told her, "but that was no reason to cause me distress."

A tear ran down Hoshi's right cheek. "I'm sorry that I hurt your feelings. You don't have to like me. Just please don't hate me."

T'Pol reached out with her left hand and wiped the tear away with her fingers. "I forgive you, Hoshi, but I'd appreciate it if you be honest with me from now on."

Hoshi nodded. "I will."

"Then we can be friends again." T'Pol told her.

Hoshi smiled. "Do you want some pecan pie?"

"Vegetables are all I need."

"Are you sure?" Hoshi cut a piece of the pie with her fork and held it out to T'Pol.

T'Pol looked at the pie, then she leaned forward and closed her lips over the fork. She pulled the pie into her mouth, chewed on it, and swallowed it. "It's good, but don't feed me in public."

Hoshi laughed. "Okay. How about dinner and dancing tonight? I promise I won't try to seduce you."

"That sounds like fun." T'Pol said.

"It is."

"In that case, count me in."

"My quarters, 7:00 PM?" Hoshi asked.

"I'll be there." T'Pol said. "What's for dinner?"

"What do you want?"

T'Pol thought for a moment. "What else can you cook?"

"Nothing." Hoshi said. "Well, I can make enchiladas. They're rolled-up tortillas, usually filled with seasoned meat."

"Sounds delicious."

"It is."

"Then make them."

"Forget it, T'Pol." Hoshi said. "Chef protects the galley. It's his domain. I was lucky to get him to let me cook for us last time."

T'Pol's lips almost formed a smile. "Then I'll have to order him to surrender the galley to you for an hour this evening, Ensign."

Hoshi grinned. "Please call me Hoshi."

"All right." T'Pol said. "I look forward to dinner tonight, Hoshi. I'm willing to taste new things."

Hoshi remembered something. "Oh, yeah, I'm sorry for adding my cum to the beef."

T'Pol stared at her in surprise.


	7. Love Breaks The Mad Machine

Hoshi set the plates on the table in her quarters.

She had been on an emotional rollercoaster recently. First, T'Pol had taught her how to calm herself using a Vulcan technique that involved hand-holding and imagination. Then the two of them had sat next to each other in the Decontamination chamber. Hoshi was surprised when she saw that T'Pol wore such skimpy underwear. It made Hoshi want to have sex with the voluptuous Vulcan right then and there, but, of course, she'd never violate T'Pol like that. So, Hoshi settled for rubbing gel all over her body and sitting next to her. Then, shoftly after, T'Pol had been kidnapped. Hoshi had to keep calm on the bridge, but it wasn't easy. She was terrified. It had been a great relief for her when T'Pol had returned to the Enterprise safely.

Tonight's dinner was to celebrate her return.

Hoshi set the glasses of Pepsi, napkins, and utensils on the table as well. She turned down the lights.

At precisely 7:00, the door chimed.

The door opened, and T'Pol walked inside. She closed the door behind herself.

"Good evening." Hoshi said.

"Good evening." T'Pol said.

"Do you have the disc?"

"Yes." T'Pol handed the disc to her.

Hoshi smiled. "Have a seat."

T'Pol walked over to the table and sat down. She stared at the enchiladas on her plate.

Hoshi walked over to her computer, turned it on, and put the disc in.

"Play the disc." Hoshi said.

Music started playing. It was soft Vulcan music.

Hoshi walked over to the table and sat down. "I like this music. It's so relaxing."

"That's the point." T'Pol said.

"Yeah. Well, dig in."

T'Pol and Hoshi started eating their dinner.

"I'm so relieved that you're all right." Hoshi told her. "I was in torture the entire time that you were on the planet."

T'Pol looked at her briefly. "I had to make a...compromise while I was being held captive. I touched food with my hands."

"Oh."

"And I smothered Captain Archer with my breasts." T'Pol added.

Hoshi raised her eyebrows.

"It was an accident." T'Pol clarified.

"Good." Hoshi said. "Y'know, I've been thinking about the whole logic of a romantic relationship between us."

"I thought we weren't going to discuss this anymore."

"I know, but hear me out." Hoshi told her. "If one or both members of a Vulcan couple are sterile, do they still have sex occasionally?"

"Yes."

"If the sterility is discovered before marriage, would that Vulcan still get married to another Vulcan?"

"Yes."

"Where's the logic in that?" Hoshi asked.

"I...don't know." T'Pol admitted.

"Maybe Vulcans join together to satisfy each other sexually." Hoshi suggested. "Maybe they also want...love."

"Perhaps sex." T'Pol said. "Love, however, is out of the question."

"Why do Vulcans want to deny themselves love?"

"To deny ourselves anger and sadness, we must also deny ourselves love."

"I'd like to debate that with you." Hoshi said. "What's your goal in life?"

"I don't have an ultimate goal." T'Pol said. "I suppose I want to be a good officer and serve to the best of my ability."

"I admire that," Hoshi told her, "and I admire that you Vulcans have gotten rid of war on your planet, but so have we humans, and we were able to do it without burying our emotions. To us, life isn't worth living if we can't be happy, and feeling anger and sadness are worth it if it means that we can feel joy as well. In fact, I wouldn't want to not feel sadness if something bad happened to you."

T'Pol paused for a moment, then she resumed eating.

"I think that you genuinely want to express your feelings, but your culture dictates repression and denial, and it angers you deep within."

"No, it doesn't." T'Pol told her.

"I know that you can and have lied." Hoshi said. "At least let your emotions out for a short while every so often. Keeping them to yourself can be physically unhealthy."

"I'm fine." T'Pol insisted.

"No, you're not." Hoshi told her. "You hate having to present a robotic demeanor to everyone. You're a mad machine."

T'Pol finished her enchiladas and Pepsi. "I'm ready for my dance lesson."

She stood up. Hoshi finished her enchiladas, gulped down the remainder of her Pepsi, and stood up as well.

"Open directory: Bubblegum Crisis." Hoshi commanded to her computer. "Open directory: original. Open directory: English. Open file: Mad Machine!.wav."

The song started playing. Hoshi and T'Pol took hold of each other and started dancing.

"We already danced to this song." T'Pol said.

"But we didn't finish it." Hoshi pointed out.

"Mad machine! How, when we cross the plain, low raging sandstorms deliver me. Hey, hey! Mad machine! I always catch my prey. Two screaming wheels are my destiny. Hey, hey! Mad machine! There's just no logic to this fire that burns in my heart for you. Hey, hey! Mad machine! Whenever I'm with you, sharing the same dream, connect the two. Hey, hey!"

Hoshi drew T'Pol closer to herself.

"I know what I want, what I really need. I don't wanna cool down your fire. Until all my sadness is torn all to shreds, you're all that I'm dreaming of. Don't stop your love, your love. Tell me, what do you want? Tell me, how do you feel?

Cold, angry child, wounded and wild, seeking the blood of our rival. You and I ride, raging inside, challenging them for survival, Eyes all ablaze, hugry gaze, casting their blaze aburning, Heart stops in fear; nothing is clear; each time, my head is turning. Tell me, what do you want? Tell me, how do you feel?

Mad machine."

Hoshi put both of her arms around T'Pol, drawing her even closer. She stared into the woman's deep eyes.

"Mad machine! What will tomorrow bring? We can't be sure about anything. Hey, hey! Mad machine! You give me what I need: someone to run with who'll let me be. Hey, hey!"

T'Pol put both of her arms around Hoshi. She stared at the girl. T'Pol was slowly becoming sexually aroused.

"Everything was real, now melts away. Plain such sad truth can be. Never needing pity or hopeless advice, truth was the best friend I had, feeling so bad, so bad. Tell me, what do you want? Tell me, what do you need?

Time's not a friend. Nearing the end, can we defend our freedom? Wounded beasts scream, shattering dream, charging in blind confusion. Wild, angry cries open my eyes, clearing the skies of dillusion. Each mask that falls tears down the walls, woman that clads an illusion. Tell me, what do you want? Tell me, how do you feel?"

T'Pol couldn't restrain herself any longer. She leaned her head forward and kissed Hoshi on the lips. T'Pol felt joy...

"Mad machine!"

...and lust...

"Mad machine!"

...and relief...

"Mad machine!"

...and overwhelming sadness.

Hoshi pulled away from her mouth and instead kissed T'Pol's cheeks, taking away the tears.


	8. Rock Me

Hoshi walked into sickbay.

"What can I do for you, Ensign?" Dr. Phlox asked.

"How is she?" Hoshi asked.

"Better."

"Is she awake?"

"Yes."

"May I speak to her?" Hoshi asked.

"You may, but just for a moment." Phlox told her. "She needs to rest."

Hoshi walked over to the biobed that T'Pol was laying on.

Phlox left sickbay.

Hoshi smiled down at T'Pol. "Hi."

"Hello." T'Pol said, avoiding eye contact.

"How are you feeling?" Hoshi asked.

T'Pol tried to think up something logical, but she had too big of a headache. "Angry, sad, shameful,...frightened."

Hoshi was surprised at that admission. "I heard that you'd been hurt but not how."

T'Pol told Hoshi everything that had happened regarding the V'tosh Ka'tur.

Hoshi had listened intently. Tears ran down her cheeks. "I'm very sorry."

"Thank you." T'Pol said.

"What are you going to do?" Hoshi asked.

"I'm going to resume my meditations tonight." T'Pol told her.

"You should." Hoshi agreed.

T'Pol was surprised. "I didn't expect that from you."

"What that asshole did to you was wrong." Hoshi told her. "He violated you. He...raped you."

T'Pol hadn't considered it like that, but she slowly—painfully—nodded her head.

"You need to control your emotions again." Hoshi went on. "Once you've done that, you can try experimenting again. You may be able to make your emotions work for you. You may end up liking it. Don't let him take that chance away from you."

T'Pol thought for a moment. "I'll consider it."

Hoshi stared down at T'Pol. It pained her to see T'Pol like this: sad, unsure, lonely.

"Do you want anything?" Hoshi asked. "Tea? Soda?"

"No." T'Pol said. "Thank you."

Hoshi smiled at her. "You look like you can use some pecan pie."

"I'll eat and drink when I leave sickbay in about an hour." T'Pol told her. "Then I'll go to my quarters, meditate, and go to bed."

"Can I join you?" Hoshi asked.

T'Pol raised an eyebrow.

"For dinner." Hoshi clarified.

"I'd rather be alone." T'Pol said.

"Okay." Hoshi paused for a moment. "Good night."

"Good night." T'Pol said.

Hoshi lowered her head, wanting to kiss her. T'Pol turned her head to the left. Hoshi was a bit disappointed. It had been three weeks since their first real kiss, and T'Pol hadn't talked to her off-duty since. This was a make-up of sort, but Hoshi felt that it wasn't complete without a kiss. Still, she respected T'Pol's desire to avoid something that might arouse her, something she definitely didn't need right now.

Hoshi touched T'Pol's hands for a moment, then she turned and left sickbay.

A week after the following morning, Hoshi stepped onto the bridge.

T'Pol was seated at her science station. Meditation had done her good, and she was now in control of her emotions again.

Hoshi looked at T'Pol and smiled. "Good morning, Sub-Commander."

"Good morning, Ensign." T'Pol said, avoiding eye contact.

Uh-oh, back to this again, Hoshi thought. She had to fix this. "Captain,...I hear you're a pretty good guitarist."

"Uh, yeah." Archer said, a little thrown off by the question.

"Well, I play a pretty mean synthesizer." Hoshi said. "Wanna do a concert tonight?"

"What prompted this?" Jonathan asked her.

"Well, I figured the crew would enjoy it, and I was curious as to how we'd sound together." Hoshi said, giving him only 2/3 of the truth.

Archer smiled. "Sure. I'll need to look at the songs before we perform, though."

"I'll e-mail them to you during lunch." Hoshi told him. "We'll also need to find a drummer."

"Hey, T'Pol, care to drop some sticks for us?" Archer asked.

T'Pol's face remained emotionless.

"I guess not."

Travis turned to face him. "Captain, I've got a suggestion."

Archer was surprised. It wasn't often that Travis had a suggestion. This must be something profound, or maybe not. Whatever it was, he just had to find out. "Yes, Mr. Mayweather?"

"I remember Mr. Tucker telling me that he played the drums back in the day." Travis told him.

"Thank you, Travis." Archer pressed a button. "Archer to Tucker."

"Yeah, Captain?"

"Trip, I hear you used to play the drums."

"Uh, yeah."

"Would you like to perform a concert with me and Hoshi tonight?"

"Sounds cool." Trip said. "But I'll need the songs."

"Hoshi will send them to you. Archer out." He turned to face T'Pol. "You comin' tonight?"

"No."

"Is it because of that sticks remark?" Archer asked. "I'm sorry about that. I won't reference your oriental dining skills again."

"No, it's not that." T'Pol told him. "I simply have more pressing matters to attend to."

"Like what?"

"Like..." T'Pol tried to think of something, but she couldn't.

"C'mon, it'll be fun." Hoshi told her.

T'Pol looked at her. "Very well."

Hoshi smiled.

That evening, every member of the crew filled the mess hall for the concert.

A space was cleared for the performers. Captain Archer had his guitar. Hoshi had her synthesizer. Trip had a small drum synthesizer.

"Thank you, all, for coming to our little concert." Hoshi said. "I hope you like the songs."

The trio started performing a bunch of songs. Jonathan sang REM's "I Am Superman", which Trip seemed to enjoy immensely.

"I'll be singing our last song." Hoshi said. "It's called 'Rock Me', it's from 'Bubblegum Crisis', and it's dedicated to a certain someone in the audience. I hope you like it."

The three of them started playing their instruments, and Hoshi sang:

"Let's dance. Can you feel your emotion, like a blazing fire burning in your heart?

Let's dance. The curtain's up; it's time to rock and roll, and the flames get higher as the band plays on."

Lt. Malcolm Reed listened to the song uncomfortably. The incident in the mess hall had been a misunderstanding, but he wondered if the young woman was really attracted to him. An ensign dating her superior officer—that was cause for a lot of trouble.

"You're a lonely girl. Don't you know I'm a lonely girl? With your head hung down, you can't see the stars up above. Come and ride the magic freeway!"

Malcolm breathed a sigh of relief.

T'Pol held her breath.

"Rock me all night! Only you can rock my heart. Rock me all night! No one else can take me higher. Rock me all night! Won't you hold me tight inside your arms tonight?!"

T'Pol was being tortured by Hoshi's sensual voice. It was just like her to come onto T'Pol by using a song. T'Pol slowly started moving her shoulders in time with the music, but she wasn't consciously aware of it.

"Let's dance. I can feel the burning passion. I want your hot love. Stay close to me tonight.

Let's dance. We don't wanna stop the rock and roll. The beat gets stronger as we fall in love.

Come here, lonely girl. Reach out and touch this lonely girl. We can feel the music casting a spell on the night. Come and ride the magic freeway!"

T'Pol started mouthing the lyrics while Hoshi sang:

"Rock me all night! Only you can rock my heart. Rock me all night! No one else can take me higher. Rock me all night! Won't you hold me tight inside your arms tonight?!

Lonely nights, long lonely days. Loneliness will fade away when we have someone warm to love!"

When they went into an instrumental break, T'Pol tried to regain control over her emotions. She closed her eyes and tried meditating.

However, all the control that she had regained was lost again when Hoshi sang the remainder of the song:

"Rock me all night! Only you can rock my heart. Rock me all night! No one else can take me higher. Rock me all night! Won't you hold me tight inside your arms? Rock me! Rock me! Won't you hold me tight inside your arms? Rock me!"

Everyone applauded for the performers. Even T'Pol found herself clapping her hands.

Trip looked at her in surprise. "Well, I'll be damned. You enjoyed it."

T'Pol looked at him with an expressionless face. "Clapping is the customary response to a performance. I was merely being polite."

She walked over to Hoshi, who was picking up her keyboard and its stand.

"So, what do you think?" Hoshi asked her.

"It was interesting." T'Pol said.

Hoshi smiled. "I'm glad you liked it. Wanna come to my quarters for some...lessons?"

T'Pol thought for a moment. "All right."

After they walked into Hoshi's quarters, Hoshi set down her keyboard and stand and locked the door.

T'Pol watched her in curiosity.

Hoshi turned to face her, put her hands on her cheeks, and kissed T'Pol passionately on the lips.

T'Pol put her arms around Hoshi, drawing her closer and deeper into the kiss.

Hoshi moved her hands down to T'Pol's ass and simply felt it for a while. Then she gave it a squeeze.

Surprised, T'Pol opened her mouth. Hoshi slipped her tongue into T'Pol's mouth. The two of them french-kissed. T'Pol sent her own tongue into Hoshi's mouth after a while. T'Pol placed her hands on Hoshi's ass and squeezed it.

Hoshi opened T'Pol's uniform and slowly took it off.

T'Pol broke the kiss. "What are you doing?"

"Take off your uniform." Hoshi told her.

T'Pol kicked off her shoes and took off her uniform. She dropped it on the floor. Then she unzipped Hoshi's pants and jacket.

Hoshi took them and her shoes off. Both women removed their own socks.

They each remembered the other's underwear very well. They squeezed each other's ass cheeks again and also felt and squeezed each other's breasts.

Hoshi tugged at T'Pol's undershirt. T'Pol raised her arms, and Hoshi pulled it off her body. T'Pol then did the same for Hoshi. Hoshi placed her hands on T'Pol's naked breasts and cupped them. She pulled on T'Pol's nipples. Hoshi then allowed T'Pol to do the same thing to her breasts.

"You're so hot, Tea Pot." Hoshi said. "Suck my tits."

T'Pol lowered her head and brought her lips to Hoshi's right nipple. She took it between her lips and felt it there. Then she started sucking, giving Hoshi pleasure. T'Pol then did the same thing to Hoshi's left nipple.

"Lick them." Hoshi told her.

T'Pol ran her tongue all over Hoshi's breasts and between them.

"Now, let me do it to you." Hoshi said.

T'Pol raised her head.

Hoshi lowered her head, and her tongue went to work on T'Pol's bountiful charms. Hoshi kissed, sucked, and licked T'Pol's breasts, coating them with her saliva.

"What if someone finds out what we're doing?" T'Pol asked.

"Why?" Hoshi asked while sucking on one of T'Pol's nipples. "Are you worried that this will turn into another Tea Pot Dome Scandal?"

"I don't understand the reference."

"Forget it."

After a while, Hoshi had satisfied her mammary urges, and she raised her head.

"Are you a virgin?" Hoshi asked.

"Yes." T'Pol replied. "Are you?" "Yeah." Hoshi said. "Are you sure you wanna go through with this?"

"I had always assumed that I would mate with my husband." T'Pol told her. "However, since I'm no longer betrothed and, until recently, had no plans to enter into a relationship, you seem like an ideal choice for a mate."

Hoshi smiled. "I'm flattered."

T'Pol took hold of Hoshi's underwear and slowly slid it down. T'Pol knelt on the floor.

Hoshi lifted her right leg, then her left leg, and T'Pol took the underwear off and dropped it to the floor.

T'Pol stood up.

Hoshi took hold of T'Pol's underwear and slowly slid it down. Hoshi knelt on the floor.

T'Pol lifted her right leg, then her left leg, and Hoshi took the underwear off and dropped it to the floor.

Hoshi stood up.

"How should we begin?" T'Pol asked.

Hoshi thought for a moment. "You do me first. Get comfortable with it. Then I'll do you."

"All right." T'Pol agreed.

Hoshi lay down on her bed. T'Pol lay down between her spread legs. She sniffed.

"Problem?" Hoshi asked.

"My nasal numbing agent is wearing off."

"Do you wanna go back to your quarters and put some more in?"

"No, it's all right." T'Pol kissed Hoshi's sex. She hept planting short, small kisses on it.

"That's it." Hoshi told her. "Take your time."

T'Pol stuck out her tongue and licked the length of Hoshi's slit. Then she stuck her tongue into Hoshi's vagina.

Hoshi moaned in pleasure. "Yeah, fuck me."

T'Pol darted her tongue around. Hoshi put her hands on the back of T'Pol's head.

Hoshi noticed that T'Pol's tongue-fucking was rather calculated. Even when eating pussy, she was a good Vulcan.

Hoshi gave some exaggerated moans to encourage T'Pol. It apparently worked. In a few minutes, Hoshi had an orgasm.

T'Pol drank all of Hoshi's cum. She even enjoyed the taste a bit. Then T'Pol climbed up and lay at Hoshi's right.

The two of them french-kissed. Hoshi tasted herself on T'Pol's tongue and grinned.

"My turn." Hoshi said.

T'Pol lay on her back and spread her legs. Hoshi went down.

Hoshi kissed and licked T'Pol's slit, then she stuck her tongue into T'Pol's vagina.

T'Pol was overcome with a wonderful sensation. Never before had she felt such pleasure—not even when she masturbated.

Unlike T'Pol, Hoshi went wild with her tongue, licking T'Pol in lust. She felt T'Pol's hands on the back of her head. That meant that the Vulcan was really enjoying Hoshi's attention.

"I expected you to play music while we mated." T'Pol said between moans.

"Your moans are music to my ears." Hoshi said between licks. "But, if you want, we can fuck to cartoon theme songs later."

"1980s, I assume." T'Pol said, letting out another moan.

Soon, T'Pol had a wonderful orgasm and moaned in ecstasy. Hoshi drank all of T'Pol's love juice. Then she climbed up and lay at T'Pol's left.

Their tongues danced again. T'Pol tasted herself on Hoshi's tongue. A few times before, T'Pol had tasted her own juices on her own hand after masturbating. This, however, was much more erotic.

Hoshi and T'Pol hugged each other.

"So, what do you think?" Hoshi asked.

"It was...pleasant." T'Pol said.

Hoshi kissed her on the lips. "Good night."

"Good night." T'Pol said.

"Lights off." Hoshi ordered.

The lights turned off in Hoshi's quarters. Hoshi was a little disappointed that she couldn't record a personal log for today, December 1, but she smiled to herself as she thought of what she'd say tomorrow morning.

Hoshi and T'Pol soon fell asleep in each other's arms.


	9. A Night Conversation

Hoshi woke up in the middle of the night.

She looked over at her clock. It was 3:00 AM. She wouldn't have to be on duty for hours.

Hoshi reached over and raised the light a little. She smiled as she gazed at T'Pol, sleeping next to her.

T'Pol slowly opened her eyes and saw Hoshi. The two of them were in an embrace. They had been in that position for hours, but it felt like over a month.

Hoshi smiled. "Did I wake you?"

"Yes." T'Pol said. "What time is it?"

"Three." Hoshi said.

T'Pol started to move. "I should get back to my quarters."

Hoshi held her in place. "T'Pol, we don't have to be on duty for hours."

"I shouldn't be here." T'Pol said. "If I'm seen coming out of your quarters, it'll look suspicious."

"If you're seen coming out of my quarters at 3:00 AM, it'll look suspicious." Hoshi told her. "If you come out at 7:00 AM, no one will think anything of it. You could...tell them you were dropping off something for me to translate."

"You mean lie?" T'Pol asked.

Hoshi moved to lay on top of her and smiled. "Yeah."

Hoshi moved again and lay down to T'Pol's right. She had trapped the Vulcan between herself and her nightstand.

"It appears that I'll be staying here for a few more hours." T'Pol surrendered.

Hoshi kissed T'Pol on the lips. They slowly hugged each other again.

T'Pol felt uneasy. Hoshi could see this.

"Are you all right?" Hoshi asked.

"This was a mistake." T'Pol told her.

"How so?"

"I gave in." T'Pol said.

"T'Pol, sexual arousal isn't an emotion. It's a biological response." Hoshi told her. "While it's true that people don't need sex to survive, and you could've declined the invitation into my bed, the fact is that you were sexually aroused, and you had a way to spend it—me."

T'Pol was surprised to hear something like that from a human. Perhaps I shouldn't be, she reconsidered, recalling some of the conversations that she had overheard between Ensign Mayweather and Commander Tucker. "I see your logic. Is that all that you expect of me?"

"Whether or not you want to express any feelings towards me is up to you." Hoshi said. "Personally, I'd like a relationship with you that's more than working, friendly, or physical."

"Well, let's not combine all three." T'Pol said.

Hoshi smiled. "I love your sense of humor."

T'Pol sighed. "I suppose I've developed one from being around humans for so long."

Hoshi's smile widened into a grin. "You just sighed."

T'Pol had slipped. "I really should meditate."

"That can wait until tonight." Hoshi told her. "For now, just stay with me."

Hoshi kissed T'Pol's neck a few times, then her right cheek, and finally her lips.

T'Pol gave in and actively kissed Hoshi.

After frenching for a while, their lips parted.

"I think we'll need to set a rule." T'Pol said. "We must remain professional while on duty."

"Agreed." Hoshi said. "I won't grab your butt on the bridge."

"I'm serious." T'Pol said, a bit of anger coming out. "There's a great difference between our ranks. I'm your superior officer. If anyone—especially Captain Archer—finds out about our sexual relationship, then we'll be in a lot of trouble."

"I understand." Hoshi said.

"Well, then, if you agree to keep our personal and professional lives separate, then I agree to a closer relationship with you." T'Pol said.

Hoshi smiled, lowered her head, and kissed T'Pol's left breast. She licked the mound and then sucked on the nipple.

Then Hoshi raised her head and kissed T'Pol again.

The two of them lay there for the next few hours, hugging, kissing, and being with one another.


	10. Faith

Hoshi went off duty and went to her quarters.

She walked into the bathroom, got into the shower, turned on the water, and washed herself.

She had a lot on her mind. They had just returned an alien being to the surface of its planet. The being had been trying to physically and mentally merge with her crewmates. Hoshi had wanted to try communicating with it, but had T'Pol originally hesitated, trying Lt. Reed's idea first, because it took less time. Hoshi understood T'Pol's reasoning, but it had still hurt her. When T'Pol finally allowed her to try communicating with the creature, Hoshi had had difficulty admitting that she needed help—not out of pride or shame but out of anger.

It had upset her that, despite their physical relationship, T'Pol had so little faith in her that she had continued to double-check all of her work.

But then T'Pol had assured her that it was because she did have faith in Hoshi, knew her capabilities, and held her to a high standard.

Working together, they had learned how to communicate with the alien and saved both it and the crew members.

The few meaningful looks that they had shared afterwards solidified their relationship in Hoshi's mind. Hoshi was sure that T'Pol felt the same way.

She would find out soon. T'Pol might arrive at her quarters soon.

Hoshi got out of the shower, washed herself, and put on a short red dress.

The door chimed.

Hoshi smiled. "Come in."

The door slid open. T'Pol walked inside and slid the door closed behind her.

Hoshi smiled. "I'm glad you decided to come."

"I...decided to indulge you by celebrating with you." T'Pol replied. "Have I kept you waiting?"

"No." Hoshi replied. "I was just...thinking...about today."

T'Pol nodded. "Are you disappointed?"

Hoshi smiled and shook her head. "No."

"I'm...relieved." T'Pol said.

Hoshi got two champagne glasses from the table. They were filled with Pepsi.

Hoshi handed a glass to T'Pol. "It's almost time."

The two of them turned and watched Hoshi's clock.

Eventually, it reached AM 12:00:00.

They turned and faced each other.

Hoshi smiled. "Happy New Year, T'Pol."

"Happy New Year, Hoshi." T'Pol said.

Hoshi briefly kissed T'Pol on the lips.

"To a year filled with wonderful new possibilities." Hoshi said.

T'Pol nodded.

They clinked their glasses together and drank.

"So, what's your new year's resolution?" Hoshi asked.

"Vulcans don't make resolutions based on the new year." T'Pol informed her.

"Humor me."

T'Pol thought for a moment. "I resolve to be more open-minded about human behaviors."

"I resolve to be more disciplined and learn how to control my fears." Hoshi said.

"An admirable goal." T'Pol complimented.

Hoshi was surprised. "You admire me?"

"I..." T'Pol couldn't think of what to say.

Hoshi took T'Pol's glass and set both glasses down on the table. She turned to face T'Pol again.

"I admire you, too, T'Pol." Hoshi said.

"Is the celebration over?" T'Pol asked.

Hoshi grinned. "No way."

Hoshi started taking off T'Pol's uniform and kissing her on the lips.

"Starfleet regulations...prohibit officers...from having...physical relationships...with subordinates." T'Pol managed to get out between kisses.

"You're not...a Starfleet...officer." Hoshi said. "Fuck the regulations...and me."

T'Pol stepped back and removed the rest of her clothes. Then she slid the straps off of Hoshi's shoulders. The dress fell to the floor, leaving Hoshi naked. T'Pol stared at her in curiosity.

Hoshi grinned. "I didn't bother with underwear."

They went over to Hoshi bed. Hoshi sat down on it. T'Pol knelt in front of her and put her head between Hoshi's legs.

Hoshi gasped in pleasure as T'Pol's tongue went to work on her vagina.

Hoshi smiled down at her. "Thank you for having faith in me, T'Pol."


	11. The Confession

Hoshi arrived outside of T'Pol's quarters.

She pressed the chime.

"Come in." T'Pol said.

Hoshi opened the door and entered T'Pol's quarters.

She closed the door behind her.

T'Pol was standing in the middle of the room—in only her underwear.

"Did I...catch you at a bad time?" Hoshi asked with a smile.

"No." T'Pol replied. "I was just going to take a shower."

"May I join you?"

"If you wish."

The two women walked into the bathroom, took off their clothes, and got into the shower.

T'Pol turned on the water and reached for the soap.

"I'll do that." Hoshi offered.

"All right." T'Pol agreed.

Hoshi got the soap and started lathering up T'Pol's body.

"Anything interesting happen up here while I was gone?" Hoshi asked.

"No." T'Pol replied. "Did you enjoy your vacation on Risa?"

Hoshi smiled. "Mmmm, yeah. I met a nice alien man and learned his language. We went sight-seeing and then..." She grinned.

"What?" T'Pol asked.

Hoshi grinned. "We went back to my room."

"What did you do?"

"We had sex." Hoshi replied.

T'Pol suddenly felt sick. "You had intercourse with him?"

"Yeah." Hoshi replied.

"You had sex with a man that you had just met?" T'Pol asked her.

"Well, yeah." Hoshi told her.

T'Pol tried to calm herself, but she wasn't succeeding. "You were down there for two days and two nights, and you couldn't even control yourself."

"I...didn't think you'd mind." Hoshi said. "We didn't agree to be monogamous."

"If you had taken some time to do research, you would have learned that Vulcans are placed into arranged marriages when they're children." T'Pol told her. "We're monogamous."

"I'm...I'm sorry." Hoshi dropped the soap and placed her hands on T'Pol's shoulders. "I didn't know that you'd be offended."

"Then you're arrogant." T'Pol got out of the shower.

Hoshi got out, too.

"T'Pol, please try to understand." Hoshi pleaded. "I grew up in a very liberal household, and I made a decision on Risa based on the morals that I had been taught."

T'Pol didn't look at her. "Do your childhood morals guide all of your actions, or do you take the time to think things through and make personal choices? Did you even consider what I would think about your decision?"

Hoshi was silent for a moment. "No, I didn't,...and I'm sorry."

Hoshi put her arms around T'Pol, drawing her close, and cupped her breasts.

"I'm so sorry." Hoshi kissed and licked T'Pol's neck.

"Don't touch me." T'Pol said.

Hoshi stopped kissing her, surprised. She reached down with her left hand and inserted her index finger into T'Pol's vagina.

T'Pol pulled away and faced her. "Didn't you hear what I said? I don't want you to touch me."

"I'm sorry!" Hoshi exclaimed.

"What else did you do with him?" T'Pol asked.

Hoshi was getting nervous. "I sucked on his penis. He licked my vagina and fucked me in my ass."

T'Pol stared at her in silence for a moment. "Get out."

"But—"

"Ponfo mirran!" T'Pol yelled.

Hoshi stared at her in shock for a moment, then she picked up her clothes, put them on, walked out of the bathroom, and left T'Pol's quarters, closing the door behind her.

T'Pol turned and got back into her shower. She picked up her soap and washed herself thoroughly.


	12. Another Apology

Hoshi arrived outside of T'Pol's quarters.

She pressed the chime.

"Who is it?" T'Pol asked.

"It's Hoshi."

"I do not wish to see you, Ensign."

"T'Pol, please, let me speak."

"Very well. Proceed."

"Not out here! People might overhear!"

"A little humility may do you some good, Ensign Sato."

"Yeah, and, if someone finds out about us and blabs, we could both lose our positions." Hoshi whispered.

T'Pol was silent for a moment. "Very well. Come in."

Hoshi opened the door and entered T'Pol's quarters.

She closed the door behind her.

T'Pol was sitting on her bed in her pajamas.

"How are you doing?" Hoshi asked her.

"All right, I suppose." T'Pol replied.

"May I sit here?" Hoshi asked, indicating the bed.

"If you wish."

Hoshi sat to T'Pol's left on the bed.

"I heard what the Suliban did to you. I'm sorry." Hoshi said.

"Thank you."

"At least you're safe, and Captain Archer is back safely." Hoshi said.

"Yes, that is fortunate." T'Pol said. "Is there anything else?"

"Yeah, I want to tell you that I'm really sorry about what I did on Risa." Hoshi said.

"You already have." T'Pol told her. "It doesn't change what you did."

"T'Pol, you have to believe me. If I could go back and change what happened, I would."

"Because you don't want to lose me, not because you realize that what you did was wrong." T'Pol told her, raising her voice. "And you can't change what you did."

"Captain Archer just came back from the future." Hoshi said.

"Impossible." T'Pol said. "I don't know where he was, but he didn't go to another time."

"Now who's arrogant?" Hoshi asked her.

"Even if it was true, what do you plan to do? Go and ask 'Future Guy' to alter history for you?" T'Pol asked her.

"Why won't you forgive me?" Hoshi asked her.

"Because you don't believe that what you did was wrong." T'Pol told her.

"I love you." Hoshi told her sadly.

T'Pol was silent for a moment. "If that's true, then I'll give you a chance to prove it. I accept your apology, and we can be friends."

Hoshi smiled and leaned in to kiss T'Pol.

T'Pol placed her left hand on Hoshi's mouth to stop her. "But no more...until you've earned it."

She removed her hand from Hoshi's mouth.

"I'll take it." Hoshi stood up. "Good night, T'Pol."

"Good night,...Hoshi."

Hoshi smiled, turned, walked over to the door, opened it, and left T'Pol's quarters, closing the door behind her.


	13. Salt Lick

Hoshi arrived outside of T'Pol's quarters.

She pressed the chime.

"Who is it?" T'Pol asked.

"It's me." Hoshi replied.

"Come in." T'Pol said.

Hoshi opened the door and entered T'Pol's quarters.

She closed the door behind her.

T'Pol was standing in the middle of the room. She was sweating.

"I was worried about you." Hoshi told her. "Are you okay?"

"Yes."

"How did it go on the planet?" Hoshi asked her.

"We've driven off the Klingons...for the moment." T'Pol replied.

"Did you kick some serious ass?" Hoshi asked her.

T'Pol raised her eyebrows. "Physically, no. Metaphorically, yes."

Hoshi smiled. "That's my girl."

"I'm not your girl." T'Pol told her. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to shower."

Hoshi placed her hands on T'Pol's shoulders. "Stay here."

T'Pol shook her head. "Hoshi, please don't. We're no longer romantically involved."

"You wanted me to prove my love for you." Hoshi told her. "I think that I have done that since we made up."

"So you think you deserve a prize." T'Pol said.

"I mean that I think we can be a little bit closer." Hoshi said.

T'Pol was silent for a moment. "What do you have in mind?"

"I want to taste you." Hoshi said. "Is that okay?"

T'Pol slowly nodded.

Hoshi leaned forward and kissed T'Pol on the lips.

T'Pol didn't pull away. She allowed Hoshi to kiss her—allowed herself to be kissed.

After a moment, Hoshi pulled her lips away from T'Pol's lips.

"Nice and salty." Hoshi said. "I love salt."

T'Pol felt her physical desire for Hoshi slowly return. She hesitated for a moment. "I have more...salt."

"What are you saying?" Hoshi asked.

"Before I shower, you can have my salt." T'Pol clarified.

"You're letting me lick up your sweat with my tongue?" Hoshi asked.

T'Pol nodded.

Hoshi licked T'Pol's lips, then her cheeks, and then her nose. Hoshi took off T'Pol's bandanna and licked her forehead.

Hoshi dropped the bandanna on the floor. "Take off your shirt."

T'Pol took off her shirt and threw it to the floor.

Hoshi cupped T'Pol's right breast with her left hand, learned forward, and took the nipple into her mouth. Hoshi sucked on T'Pol's nipple and then licked it. After releasing the nipple, Hoshi licked T'Pol's right breast. Hoshi cupped T'Pol's left breast with her right hand and repeated her actions on the Sub-Commander's left nipple and breast. Hoshi licked the valley between T'Pol's breasts. Then Hoshi ran her tongue up T'Pol's neck, jaw, and chin, licking up more salt.

Hoshi knelt on the floor and pulled T'Pol's pants down. She then pulled down T'Pol's underwear. T'Pol kicked off her boots and stepped out of her clothes. Hoshi threw the clothes aside.

Hoshi gripped T'Pol's waist with her hands, leaned forward, and licked T'Pol's stomach. Then Hoshi licked T'Pol's thighs. Then Hoshi licked T'Pol's pussy.

"Hoshi." T'Pol whispered with a sigh.

Hoshi stopped licking and crawled around to face T'Pol from behind. She gripped T'Pol's waist again.

"What are you doing?" T'Pol asked.

"Use your logic." Hoshi told her.

Hoshi licked T'Pol's ass. Hoshi then gripped T'Pol's ass, spread it, and stuck her tongue into T'Pol's anus.

T'Pol gasped.

After a moment, Hoshi stopped and crawled back to face T'Pol from the front.

Hoshi gripped T'Pol's ass with her hands and licked her pussy again. Hoshi stuck her tongue into it and licked T'Pol's clit.

T'Pol gasped, moaned, and panted. Finally, she had an orgasm. Her juices poured into Hoshi's waiting mouth. Hoshi drank all that T'Pol had to offer.

When T'Pol was done with her climax, Hoshi pulled her tongue out of T'Pol's pussy and stood up.

Hoshi smiled. "It's been too long. I'm glad that we could do this."

T'Pol didn't say anything.

"You were nice and salty." Hoshi added.

T'Pol didn't say anything.

"You can shower now." Hoshi leaned forward and kissed T'Pol on her lips.

T'Pol could taste her juices on Hoshi's lips.

Hoshi pulled her lips away from T'Pol's lips. "Good night, T'Pol."

T'Pol was silent for a moment, then she offered Hoshi a weak smile. "Good night, Hoshi."

Hoshi grinned, turned, walked over to the door, opened it, and left T'Pol's quarters, closing the door behind her.


End file.
